Halloween
by raindropcatcher
Summary: We know what happened the first Halloween in Season Six. But what about the second one? Was Laura even in the mood for it with her lovesickness because of Almanzo?
1. Plans

**Authors Note:** This is a Halloween fanfiction. For a Little House Halloween it is pretty normal - so please remember that while reading.

I wrote it last Halloween and wanted to wait until next one, but I just felt like publishing something with Andy in it – I just love the Garveys too much.

The idea for this story came up while I watched the episode "The Rivals", where Laura has a crush on Jimmy Hill and daydreams about him a lot. It annoyed me that we never got to see one of her daydreams about Manly – I'm sure she had them all day long!

And since I have the habit to just write all the things I couldn't see in the show (just because we don't see them, doesn't mean it didn't happen (otherwise there would have never been babies on the show ^^)), I came up with this one.

I hope you enjoy it!

**Halloween**

* * *

„Laura, please come to the blackboard to solve the problem", Miss Wilder said with a chalk in her hand.

"Yes, Miss Wilder", Laura sighed. That definitely wasn't her day. She stood up to make her way to the board.

"Bet she's elsewhere with her mind", Albert joked to Andy and Laura turned her head glaring angrily at her brother.

She stood in front of the class and tried to think of the right answer, but couldn't really concentrate on it.

"Laura, we're waiting!" Miss Wilder said impatiently.

As if that would make it any easier for Laura... Who cares what x is anyway? Laura sure didn't.

"Laura Ingalls, would you please solve the problem!" the teacher asked with a sharp tone.

"Don't speak that way to Beth!" Laura spun her head as she heard this voice and gasped. Almanzo came into the classroom, sitting on a white horse, wearing a blue prince-robe. Even before she could wonder about his look, she noticed that she suddenly was wearing something different herself! She touched the silk fabric of the light pink dress she wore and couldn't believe her eyes.

"Come with me Beth, I'll take you away from here. You don't need to go to school anymore - you're a woman."

Laura couldn't take her eyes away from him. He has never looked as handsome as he did now in this light blue tunic. Almanzo leaned down from the horse and reached his hand out to her. Slowly she took it, overwhelmed by her feelings. She stepped into the stirrup and Almanzo took her by the waist to lift her into the saddle in front of him, leaving his arms around her. Laura's heart mad a jump at his gentle touch.

She turned her head, finding him smiling at her. "You're so beautiful", he whispered, and before Laura could answer, he leaned in, his lips coming closer and closer...

"LAURA!"

"What?" Laura lifted her head confused from the school desk. She made a face as she realized that she had been only dreaming. _"...and not even a kiss"_ she muttered to herself.

"What?" Albert asked confused

"Never mind..."

"You should be lucky that Miss Wilder didn't see you sleeping, Laura!"

"Yeah, very lucky..."

"Alright children, you may all go to lunch", Miss Wilder dismissed them.

Laura was watching Almanzo loading the buckboard of Mr. Anderson, while eating an apple.

"Hey Laura!" Albert and Andy walked towards her, sitting down beside the girl on the tree-trunk.

"Hey", Laura replied without taking her eyes away from the blond man she was in love with.

Albert turned his head and looked at Andy, both rolling their eyes, knowing exactly what she was gawking at.

"We were wondering..." Albert continued anyway "...if you'll come with us tonight. We want to play a trick on Nellie and Willie", the boys laughed thinking at their plan.

"No thanks", Laura replied with an indifferent voice.

Albert sighed. He had been so sure his sister would say yes! After all, just one year ago they had dressed up together as Indians!

"Why not?" he asked her irritated "Are you afraid Almanzo could find it too childish?"

Laura spun her head around, glaring at her brother, "He has nothing to do with it!"

"Oh no, of course", once again he looked at Andrew, making a face, "_I want to look __**sooo**__ mature so that Almanzo is going to marry me_" Albert imitated Laura in a high girly-voice.

Laura stood up and looked angry down at her brother, poking a finger in his chest, "You'll take that back!"

"I won't. It's the truth!"

"IT IS NOT! If I'd like to go out on Halloween I would! I'm just not in the mood!"

"Yeah sure." He rolled his eyes. "Come on Andy" The boys stood up and walked towards the stairs.

Laura just couldn't believe it. She sat down again and looking at the Feed and Seed she saw that Almanzo was done with the delivery and crossed it out on his board. Just in that moment he lifted his head and looked straight into her direction. Laura bent her head immediately, hoping he hadn't seen her, feeling her heart pounding hard against her ribcage.

She hated the way everybody treated her – as if she was some little girl with a silly crush! Couldn't they see that she loved him? How she longed for him with every beat of her heart? She sighed. Obviously they couldn't... But then why couldn't they at least let her in peace?

Walking home alone, Laura thought of the things Albert had said to her. She didn't want to let him get away with it. He should see that his sister could still play pranks if she just wanted to … and after all – _nothing was sweeter than the good old revenge..._

Laura smiled devilishly as she planned how to do it. She knew that Albert and Andy wanted to play the trick on Nellie and Willie in the Feed and Seed so they wouldn't get in trouble with Misses Oleson – she had heard them talking about it a lot of times during school. She smirked, "Albert Ingalls, soon you will wish you would have never spoken these words to me…"


	2. Gone Wrong

She figured it just had to work! Laura told her parents she was going to Mary this evening. That way she could leave even before Albert was dressed, which left plenty of time for her to prepare everything.

After making sure that nobody was around, Laura sneaked into the Feed and Seed, bringing a bucket full of cold water with her. She fixed it over the door with a rope, so that when Albert and Andy will step in to prepare everything for their prank, they will get a nice cold shower. Laura chuckled at that thought. Now all she had to do was having a little patience and waiting. After all, it couldn't take much longer for them to arrive here than half an hour. She sat down behind a pile of boxes and discovered the board lying on the highest one of them. She took it without getting up. Even if it was getting dark very fast by now, she still could recognize Almanzo's writing on it. She brushed it with her hand, thinking that he had touched it too.

"Manly, what are you doing here?" Laura stood up surprised as the door swung open, a heavy breathing Almanzo behind it.

"Beth, I couldn't wait any longer", he rushed to her, his voice sounding raspy.

Laura knitted her eyes in confusion "But how did you know I'm here?"

He took her hand in his, looking into her eyes, "I always know where you are. I couldn't take being apart from you any longer! I need you to know how I feel!" He knelt down, never letting go of her hand, pulling a velvet box out of his pocket with the other.

"Oh, will you marry me? I love you, Beth!" he gulped, opening the box, revealing a ring with a sparkling diamond on it.

"Oh my", Laura gasped. She couldn't believe it! "But I thought you and Sara-"

"Silly Beth", Almanzo chuckled, "I just wanted to make you jealous. I never loved anybody else but you. Please say yes – will you?" his blue eyes had never seen as bright as today.

"Of course!" Laura nodded, a tear falling from her eye. After he had put the ring on her finger he stood up and took her face in his hands, smiling down at her. He locked eyes with her, her heart making a jump as his lips came nearer...

Laura war ripped out of her daydream as the door was being opened with a loud creak. The next thing she heard was how the water spilled over a human body, making the victim gasp.

Laura grinned. It worked! Leaning forward so she could see the result of her trick, the board on her lap fell to the ground. Laura cursed herself at the clattering sound.

"Alright now, WHO are you?" she heard an angry voice coming nearer. OH NO! Laura squinted her eyes at this voice. This was neither the voice of her brother Albert nor of Andy! It was Almanzo who got soaked by the water! What was he doing here? What should she do now? Laura looked around, a thousand thoughts crossing her mind, as she tried to figure out how to escape without being discovered. There was only one way out and that meant she had to run past Almanzo before he could get her. His steps came nearer and nearer. Before she could change her mind, she stood up and rushed to the door as two arms caught her up halfway. She struggled in his hold, trying to get free, but he was too strong for her.

"You won't come away that easily!" Laura had never seen Almanzo that angry before. It scared her hearing him yelling at her like that. His grasp was so thigh that her arms started to hurt.

"Let go of me!" Laura still tried to get free.

"Beth?" Almanzo asked startled, slowly loosening his grasp. Laura bent her head ashamed. He turned her around to face him. It was already too dark in here to recognize one straightaway but as he got used to the dark, he could clearly see the outlines of Laura's face.

She slowly lifted her head to look guilty at him, her heart pounding hard against her ribcage. His hair was soaked and the drops fell incessantly from the tip of his blond hairs to his shirt, which was soaked as well. Great, now he had to think of her as some silly little girl playing a prank like that! Why were these things always happening to her?

"What are you doing here?" he looked at her confused. Almanzo had forgotten the flour he had bought on Eliza Jane's request in here and had needed to come back to get it so she would be able to bake the cake for the parent's evening tomorrow.

"I, uh..."

"Did you do this?" he pointed at the now empty bucket dangling from the wall, without letting go of her shoulder.

"I'm sorry", she looked ashamed down at her boots, her cheeks turned red of embarrassment.

Almanzo rolled his eyes. That girl was unbelievable! Some day she would scare him to death!

"Why?" he urged still irritated by the cold water running down his back. After all, it wasn't warm at this time of the year, needless to say on a late hour like this.

Laura lifted her head, so she could look him into the eyes, "I didn't know you would come in here! I wanted to play a prank on Albert and Andy because they were getting on my nerves the whole day. They were supposed to get here not you!"

"I see", Almanzo couldn't help but smile as Laura bent her head again, fiddling with her hands. It was obvious that she was ashamed of what just has happened. He figured the whole cinnamon chicken story didn't make it easier for her.

"Well, seems like your revenge failed, huh?" he chuckled.

Laura shrugged her shoulder, not lifting her head.

Almanzo bent down so he was on one eye-level with her. "I'm not mad, Beth." He took one hand off her shoulder to lift her chin with it.

After seeing his honest smile, Laura felt a little lighter inside, but still wished she would die for acting so childish around him.

"You aren't?"

Almanzo shook his head, "That would be wasting time. You didn't even want me to get off the water." Even in the dark, Laura could see his blue eyes sparkling at hers. "I'm a bit hurt though that you didn't even bother to think of something good for me to scare me." He teased.

A small smile curled Laura's lips. He somehow always knew what to say to make her feel better. She wished she could tell him that someday... "Next year"

Almanzo chuckled "But please no cold water."

Laura laughed "Warm water – noted down." Almanzo now joined the laughter.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride home."

"Oh no, that really isn't necessary. You shouldn't be out too long with your wet clothes."

"And risking you being eaten by some werewolves? Forget it", he gave her a crooked smile and led her out of the Feed and Seed, shaking his head smilingly.


	3. Or maybe not

The next morning Almanzo stood on the plat form, just having finished his last order before break-time, as Albert and Andrew spotted him on their way to school.

"Let's go over to him", Andy suggested and Albert just nodded before making their way to the Feed and Seed.

"Morning Almanzo!" The blond man looked up from his list.

"Hi boys, is there something I can do for you?"

"Well..." Albert looked at his friend, then back at the man with whom his sister was in love with. "We just thought you should know what happened last night."

Almanzo adjusted his hat, sitting down confused on the plat form. "What do you mean?"

"Well..." Albert looked for support to Andrew, both not quite sure how to tell such an unbelievable story.

"We heard strange noises coming out from the Feed and Seed last night."

Almanzo knitted his eyebrows.

"Screams!" Albert added.

A small smile curled Almanzo's lips as he became slowly aware of what the boys were talking about.

"Like somebody would be assaulted and cries for help?" Almanzo asked with a serious tone, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah!" the boys exclaimed, smiling at each other and then at Almanzo.

"How do you know?" Andrew asked excited.

"Didn't they tell you?"

"Tell what?" Albert asked confused.

"Oh, then I shouldn't..." Almanzo was about to get up as Albert interrupted him "Please tell us! We won't say anything"

"Cross our hearts" both swore.

"I don't know..." Almanzo sighed, pretending to think whether he should tell the boys or not. "Well... alright... About a hundred years ago - even before the Feed and Seed was built - there stood a little cottage right here where you two are standing now. And in this house, there lived two brothers. One day a beautiful young lady came in this area and the men fell in love with her immediately. The lady fell in love with the younger brother and eventually they got engaged. The other one was so jealous about them that he killed his brother cruelly and slowly on October 31th." Albert and Andy looked at each other, confusion written all over their face. "Afterwards he ripped the heart out from his chest", the boys gasped shocked, "snd buried it right here in the ground, where the Feed and Seed stands today. But every night on Halloween the ghost of the younger brother haunts this place to search for his heart, and everybody who saw or disturbed him, had never been seen again."

Albert and Andy gulped, as fear rose inside them.

"We...we gotta go" Albert rushed to say before running off with his friend as fast as they could from this place, afraid they've made the ghost angry last night. A laugh bubbled out of Almanzo's mouth, as they were far away enough.

Just a few moments later Laura crossed the bridge into town and decided to greet Almanzo before going on to school.

"Mornin' Beth", Almanzo smiled down at her as she'd reached him.

"Morning Manly!"

"Seems like you yet got your revenge", he grinned.

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused.

Almanzo hopped down from the plat form, so he could stand in front of her.

"Well your brother and Andrew did really show up yesterday in front of the Feed and Seed and heard somebody screaming..." he made a pause to be sure that she could follow him.

Laura's eyes sparkled knowingly. "Yes?"

"So I told them about the ghost which haunts this place every night on Halloween in search for his heart, which his brother had ripped him out a hundred years ago", he smiled proud of his made up story.

"You didn't!" Laura asked unbelievingly.

"I also told them that the ghost gets _very _angry when he's being seen...or heard" again he made a meaningful pause "and kills whoever it was who disturbed his search."

Laura started laughing. "Did they believe you?"

Almanzo looked at her bewildered, "What do you mean 'believe'? It's the truth, Beth" he winked as Laura still chuckled.

"I would have never believed that you could be so sneaky!"

Almanzo just smiled before leaning down. Laura's heart jumped as he leaned in close and then beat as twice as fast so she was sure he had to hear it.

"You're starting to rub off on me, Beth", he whispered in her ear, so close that his breath tickled her skin.

A blush crept to Laura's face at this closeness and she was sure she was going to melt into a puddle.

The sound of the school bell ripped her abruptly out of her thoughts. Without daring to look at him she rushed off with a "Gotta go!" leaving Almanzo behind.

Almanzo didn't remember when it had been the last time he's had so much fun. He chuckled watching Laura running towards the white school house.

He couldn't help but hope it would soon be Halloween again.


End file.
